Kiss me
by Patonejo
Summary: Shun nunca ha dado un beso. Hyoga tampoco sabe dar uno. Juntos descubrirán de qué se trata. Yaoi, ShunHyoga.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, sino que le pertenecen exclusivamente a su autor y mangaka Masami Kurumada. Yo sólo los he utilizado con motivos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro. La canción utilizada y que separa los párrafos de la historia tampoco es de mi autoría, corresponde a la traducción de la versión en inglés de "Kiss me" de Sixpense none the richer. El poema que lee Shun y que aparece en toda la historia escrita entre puntos suspendidos es el poema "Besos" de Gabriela Mistral.

**Notas autora:** Esta historia es de género yaoi de la pareja de Shun x Hyoga. Si este género no es de vuestro agrado por favor busca otra historia, puesto que no pretendo sabotear los gustos de los lectores ni justificar mis afinidades. Escrita por motivos de entretenimiento y como regalo para mi amiga IcyHyoga por el año 2007.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, y puede haber presencia de OC en los personajes. Me disculpo por aquello, pero iré mejorando mi narración y redacción a medida que vaya escribiendo más historias.

**Resumen: **Shun nunca ha dado un beso. Hyoga tampoco sabe dar uno. Juntos averiguarán de qué se trata. Inspirado por el poema Besos de Gabriela Mistral. Yaoi, ShunHyoga.

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

**Kiss me**

**.  
**

"…_El querer no es elección,_

_Porque ha de ser accidente…"_

_-Lope de Vega-_

**_.  
_**

Su cuerpo estaba agotado. Gracias a las decoraciones que había querido la señorita Saori para su mansión, habían ocupado toda la noche. ¿Acaso no se aburría de cambiar el estilo de la sala todos los meses?, nunca había comprendido su manera de pensar.

Estiró un poco sus brazos, relajándose. Su cuello le dolía bastante, cerró sus ojos enfocándose en algún pensamiento bonito para distraerse.

Una imagen blanca ocupó el espacio que quedaba en su mente. Definitivamente no tenía imaginación.

Bufó molesto curvando sus cejas delgadas.

-Entonces leeré un rato- sus ojos quedaron enfocados en su estante. Pasó todos los títulos con rapidez dándose cuenta de que ya los había leído todos y que prácticamente se los sabía de memoria.

Otra situación que logró molestarle.

-Bien, le pediré uno a Shiryu- se levantó de su silla y cruzó la puerta.

El pasillo aún tenía algunas cosas esparcidas, floreros, adornos, relojes, y miles de pinturas. Lo bueno era que habían terminado, y eso era sinónimo de descanso infinito. No se demoró mucho tiempo en llegar a la habitación del libra. La puerta estaba abierta por completo y muchas cajas estaban alrededor de ésta. Al parecer, al chico dragón también le bajó esa venita por el orden y la limpieza de primavera.

Shun tocó la puerta indicando su presencia.

-Shiryu, ¿estás muy ocupado?- el libra se pegó contra el respaldo de su mesa al llevar su cuerpo hacia arriba. Aunque le dolió se quedó callado. Nunca había sido de esas personas gritonas y no lo iba a ser en una ocasión tan embarazosa como esa. Después de todo es un santo de Athenea.

-No te preocupes Shun- le respondió sonriente. -¿Qué necesitas?-

-Es que quiero leer un poco, pero no tengo nada-

-Déjame ver…- las manos del libra tomaron una caja y la abrió. En el interior había muchos textos en orden alfabético. La mayoría ya se los había prestado al virgo y por eso no se decidía. Al final optó por uno pequeño, no más de ciento cincuenta páginas, fácil de entender según él. Al menos le serviría para matar el aburrimiento, y si no, para exprimir su cerebro.

-Espero que te sirva éste, los otros ya los leíste- Shun tomó el libro que le extendía el libra. Su rostro mostró su reprobación de inmediato. No era del tipo de libro que le gustara.

-Es de poesía-

-Si, pero es el único que puedo pasarte en este momento- Shun dudó un poco, pero si lo pensaba bien no tenía nada más que hacer. No podía malgastar su tiempo contemplando el techo, o mirando las moscas.

Al final el caballero de Andrómeda optó por recibírselo. Total, no podía ser tan complicado de leer.

-Gracias, trataré de no demorarme mucho para regresártelo-

-Si yo fuera tú me lo leería con calma, algunas veces uno se distrae con otras cosas-

-No te preocupes- murmuró el virgo retirándose de la habitación. - Yo nunca me distraigo- Shiryu le sonrió volviendo a lo suyo, el libra casi podría apostar a que el peliverde no se terminaría el libro. Uno siempre, siempre se distrae a fin de cuentas.

Y si Shun creyó que estaría solo en su habitación estaba muy equivocado.

.

**…De noche, al lado del verde, verde césped…****  
****…Gira, gira, gira el paso giratorio…****  
****…Tú usa esos zapatos y yo usaré ese vestido…**

**.  
**

Los ojos esmeraldas del virgo contemplaban la portada del libro. Una linda tapa de color azul marino decorada por una especie de nebulosa. La tonalidad de ésta era un poco rosácea, quizás una mezcla de rojo, violeta y fucsia. También se podían distinguir unos ligeros destellos plateados. El diseñador gráfico había querido mostrar la belleza del universo en todo su esplendor, y a primera vista, le había quedado bastante bien. Las combinaciones eran muy aceptables.

Los dedos de Shun hojearon hasta llegar a la tercera página. El índice y los comentarios del autor nunca le habían atraído mucho. Su ceño se frunció al darse cuenta de que no comprendía el significado de las palabras que estaban escritas ahí. La poesía nunca había sido que digamos su fuerte.

Siguió con las demás páginas, saltándose aquellos poemas que le parecían más complicados.

-"Hay besos silenciosos, besos nobles…- quizás si lo leía en voz alta le saldría mucho más sencillo esclarecer su significado. Su lengua se movió un tanto lenta, tratando de captar lo que posiblemente experimentó el autor al momento de escribirlos. Sus cuerdas vocales moviéndose le provocaban una cierta sensación de cosquilleo. –Hay besos enigmáticos, sinceros-

Pasaron unos minutos y no lograba describirlos. No era difícil de entenderlos, pero no percibir aquello que trataba de mostrarle lograba producirle incertidumbre, y de alguna forma, una pizca de impotencia.

-Hay besos que se dan sólo las almas. Besos prohibidos, verdaderos-

¿De qué le servía comprenderlos si él nunca había experimentado aquello?

¿Leer bonitas palabras de amor si todavía no lo conocía?

Su boca se secó tratando de imaginar un ligero roce de otros labios, un poco más carnosos. Las manos le sudaban ligeramente, y su corazón latió con una potencia desconocida para su cuerpo.

¿Por qué no le gustaba la poesía?

Porque detestaba que la gente escribiera de cosas que él no había tenido el privilegio de experimentar.

-Diablos- Shun cerró el libro, resignándose, su mano derecha sujetaba su mentón. Cerró sus párpados a medida que respiraba notoriamente. De inmediato los volvió a abrir. Un simple libro no le iba a ganar, eso si que no. De seguro había escrito muchas cosas que él ya había tenido la suerte de percibir.

-Entonces lo haré a la suerte- el conejito abrió el texto en la mitad. Sus ojos leyeron las letras uniéndolas, y armándolas de manera que le fueran más entendibles. El texto que había surgido frente a su rostro le provocó una ligera agitación.

Su corazón brincó un tanto al darse cuenta de que ahora sentía demasiado cerca lo que estaba impreso en ese libro. Demasiado cerca…

-"Siempre he soñado con imposibles"…- Shun sabía exactamente lo que era experimentar aquello. Alguien que lo ha vivido en carne propia lo sabe con seguridad.- "Pero cuando miraba las mariposas volar frente a mi ventana creía…que yo también encontraría mis alas, para poder extender el vuelo…"- Shun sintió sus latidos retumbándole en su pecho. Él también tenía un bonito sueño, lástima que ello no se podría cumplir.

Después de todo, no todas las personas obtienen siempre lo que quieren.

Él no debía de ser la excepción, a menos que se confabulara para obtener el efecto contrario.

…Hay besos que se dan con la mirada, hay besos que se dan con la memoria…

Shun se sumergió en su lectura, sin imaginarse que los siguientes minutos no podría remplazarlos con nada. Al instante, escuchó como la perilla de su puerta se iba girando lentamente. El sonido de unos pies ingresando hasta su habitación lo alertó. Disimuladamente contempló unas botas de tonos naranjos. Sonrió pícaramente.

Cuando te propones algo, el mundo termina ayudándote para que lo obtengas, y por nada lo iba a desperdiciar.

Si creyeron que era ingenuo estaban equivocados.

.

**…Oh, bésame bajo el crepúsculo lácteo…****  
****…Llévame…****  
****…Afuera en el suelo con luz de luna…**

**.  
**

-Shun, Shiryu me mandó a buscarte- la voz del acuariano ingresó a sus oídos estremeciéndolo. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando la presencia del ruso estaba a una distancia muy corta de él. Su cuerpo tembló al sentir la mano del rubio posándose sobre su hombro. –Vamos, hay un lindo día y tú aquí encerrado- Hyoga le sonreía de forma disimulada. Si no se apuraban el almuerzo se enfriaría y él quería tener la primicia de mofarse de los intentos del pollo en la cocina. Eso era algo que no se podía perder. Sería como un pecado.

-Hola Hyoga- le contestó con más seguridad. Sus orbes contactaron con las celestes del ruso, y simplemente no quiso romper el contacto.- Enseguida bajo, es que quiero terminar de leer este libro primero-

Demos inicio al primer paso de su plan.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Es de poesía, pero no entiendo muy bien lo que dice-

-A mi no me preguntes- dijo el rubio moviendo sus manos en muchas direcciones. Shun se sonrojaba con cada expresión del acuariano. De cierta forma le parecía…atractivo. Al notar que el virgo le hacía puchero con sus labios Hyoga rió estridentemente. –De acuerdo, trataré de ayudarte-

-¿De verdad?-

-Pero sólo un poema, mis neuronas se calientan cuando debo pensar-

Shun no se demoró ni sesenta segundos en buscar el dichoso texto. Lo había elegido con anterioridad, ya que el ruso era prácticamente transparente.

-Éste es el que no entiendo-

-Mmm veamos- Hyoga leyó el poema en voz alta para que ambos pudieran escucharlo.

–"Hay besos que producen desvaríos, de amorosa pasión ardiente, y loca"…-

No llevaba ni la mitad cuando sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, comenzando a toser notoriamente.

Vamos, cualquiera se cohíbe cuando hay que explicarles sobre besos y diversos contactos a otras personas.

-¿Qué…que se supone que no entiendes?- Hyoga hablaba un poco perplejo, para él todo estaba muy claro. Bueno, un poco.

-Entiendo lo que dice, pero no lo siento-

-¿Sentirlo? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Es que cuando leo algo me gusta tratar de percibirlo, porque así lo recuerdo más tarde, pero no me resultó de la misma manera con éste texto- Shun hablaba de lo más natural. La parte que estaba esperando tendría que venir en un ligero parpadeó.- ¿Tú si lo sentiste?-

Hyoga no captaba nada de lo que le decía el virgo. Siendo honestos, para él era como si hubiera estado escrito en chino mandarín.

Admitámoslo también: Hyoga nunca había dado un beso.

El que tuviera fama de don Juan no quería decir que fuera un experto en aquellos temas.

-No lo había visto desde ese punto- Hyoga miró un poco el techo. Como deseaba salir corriendo ahora mismo de la habitación.- No Shun, creo que no puedo ayudarte con eso. Tampoco sentí "aquello" que me dices-

Shun suspiró. Estaba casi seguro de que el ruso quería irse de inmediato, Hyoga era muy reservado con aquellas cosas. Antes de que el rubio pudiera levantarse, el virgo utilizó su querida treta: Colocar la mirada más dulce y lastimada que podía.

¿Acaso creyeron que le gustaba mostrarse vulnerable?

Pues ahora les digo que cada vez que el santo de Andrómeda la utiliza siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Nunca falla.

Hyoga sintió como su pecho se oprimía, no le gustaba ver a su amigo de esa forma.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?...- Hyoga sin saberlo había murmurado las palabras mágicas. Shun le mostró una sonrisa tan extensa que logró aterrorizar al rubio.

-¿Quieres probar conmigo?, prometo no decírselo a nadie. ¿Sí?- Hyoga mostraba un tic en el ojo, y sus manos temblaban descontroladas. ¿Probar qué? Shun le hablaba, pero era como si él no escuchara lo que le decía. Aún estaba un poco choqueado.

-Pero no sé que se hace- mala respuesta. Había dejado en evidencia que nunca había dado uno.

-Yo tampoco, pero será sólo uno. Con eso me quedo conforme-

-¿Prometes que sólo será uno?-

-Si, sólo uno-

-Esta bien, pero te advierto que si te quedan secuelas yo no me haré responsable.- Shun le sonreía victorioso. Hyoga tuvo el terrible presentimiento de que había caído redondito en una trampa. De inmediato disipó sus pensamientos.

Shun no sería capaz de engañarlo ¿verdad?

.

**…Levanta tu mano abierta…****  
****…Enciende la cinta y haz bailar a las luciérnagas…****  
****…Brillo de la luna plateada…**

**.  
**

El virgo miró al ruso fervientemente. Hyoga tembló. ¿Por qué lo miraba tanto? ¿Qué había detrás de aquellos ojos que lograba ponerlo nervioso?, el ruso contempló como las mejillas de Shun se iban tiñendo con un ligero color rosáceo. En la mente del virgo estaban viajando los fragmentos del poema que había leído, y él quería comprobar cada uno de los versos que había escrito la autora.

…Hay besos que pronuncian por sí solos la sentencia de amor condenatoria…

Shun ya sabía lo que sentía por Hyoga, y de alguna manera deducía que hacer eso sólo lograría incrementar aquel sentimiento. El ruso también percibía lo mismo, a pesar de que ninguno se había dicho una sola palabra de amor.

-¿Empiezas tú o yo?- Hyoga se cohibió un tanto, suspiró, respiró. Movió su cuerpo hasta estar lo más cerca que podía del virgo. Después de todo esto sólo era porque Shun sentía "curiosidad" no porque de verdad sintiera algo por él. Quizás si otro hubiera ingresado a la habitación le hubiera preguntado lo mismo.

Los dedos de Hyoga rozaron el mentón de Shun tratando al menos de lograr la ambientación adecuada.

…Hay besos misteriosos que han dejado mil sueños errantes y perdidos…

Los labios del ruso se acercaron a los del virgo logrando posarse sobre ellos. Shun creyó que sus piernas le flaquearían por la incertidumbre. Escuchó su corazón retumbar dentro de su pecho. Hyoga rozó levemente la comisura de la boca, cuando la carne de su labio superior estuvo bastante tiempo sobre la de Shun cortó el contacto.

El virgo sintió que aquello no debía de ser así. Los besos tendrían que ser mucho más largos y profundos.

A pesar de que habían quedado en un sólo beso no pudo resistir las ganas de dar "su" beso.

Hyoga se asustó cuando las manos de Shun jalaron su cabello provocando que sus rostros volvieran a acercarse. La boca del peliverde cayó un poco más violenta que la primera vez. El acuariano escuchó como le latía el corazón, y le dolía el pecho.

…Hay besos perfumados, besos tibios que palpitan en íntimos anhelos…

Las manos del virgo se enredaron un poco entre le cabellera y el cuello del ruso. Sentía la piel del acuariano bajo sus yemas. Su lengua aún no había salido del interior de su boca, tan sólo había sido un contacto superficial.

¿Cómo sería si la dejara salir?

No pudo controlar todas las emociones que lo embargaban. Los versos del poema estaba viviéndolos de una forma que antes nunca habría siquiera logrado imaginar.

Hyoga estaba en un estado en el cual su mente no podía armar si quiera un pensamiento coherente.

.

**…Pues bésame…**

**…Bésame bajo el árbol quebrado de la casa…****  
****…Méceme en ese neumático colgante…**

**.  
**

Shun detuvo un poco el contacto. Dudando de continuar o dejarlo ahí mismo. Los ojos celestes del ruso lo miraron de una forma que antes nunca le había visto. Un brillo extraño estaba impregnado en sus pupilas, pero no por ello desagradable.

-Sé que quedamos en uno pero…- ahora fue el rubio quien impresionó al virgo.

…Hay besos que producen desvaríos de amorosa pasión ardiente y loca…

Hyoga dejó que fuera su corazón quien guiara sus pasos, y no su mente. Las cosas son infinitamente mejores cuando se hacen con el alma, y no con la razón. Los dedos morenos jugaron un tanto con las mejillas del virgo, rozándolos seductoramente. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse de manera creciente a medida que continuaba con su inspección. Shun quedó tan sorprendido y extrañado que no supo como responder.

El rubio juntó su cuerpo con violencia con el del virgo. Sintiendo como ambas camisetas se rozaban. El pecho del peliverde se movía verticalmente. Hyoga lamió la contextura de la boca de Shun, saboreándola.

…Tú los conoces bien, son besos míos inventados por mí, para tu boca...

La punta de los dedos albinos quedaron posados sobre el pecho del rubio trazando círculos.

Shun escuchó su corazón brincar, Hyoga percibió lo mismo en el propio.

Los ojos celestes resplandecieron un tanto asustados a medida que su lengua ingresaba en la boca del virgo. El contacto fue tan grande que dejó de respirar.

Shun no supo cómo su cuerpo respondió a aquella caricia. Fue como si un estimulo lo hubiera poseído de pronto.

Dejó que su lengua se juntara con la de Hyoga lentamente, sentir la carne del rubio dentro de sí, y aquella saliva mezclándose con la de su boca lo descontroló. En sus manos surgió una terrible presión, y no sabía exactamente cómo deshacerse de ella. Agresivamente las llevó hasta el cuello del cisne, provocando que el rubio tambaleara un poco. Si no fuera porque se sujetó de la mesa hubieran caído al piso. La boca del rubio se movía rápidamente, absorbiendo el alma del virgo.

…Besos de tempestad, salvajes besos que sólo nuestros labios han probado…

Aquella presión seguía creciendo en el interior de su cuerpo, sin saber cómo frenarla. El contacto se volvió más salvaje, tanto, que los dientes del virgo lograron arrancarle un trozo de carne a Hyoga. Una gota de sangre resbaló por el mentón bronceado, y circuló hasta la entrada del cuello.

Las venas del virgo se llenaron de líquido carmesí ensanchando su tamaño.

Los pulmones de ambos se estaban quedando sin aire. Sin embargo, la conexión era tan mágica que no querían destruirla. Shun dejó que sus brazos jugaran en el cuello, disfrutándolo.

Hyoga creyó que estaba a punto de morir asfixiado.

Cuando cortaron el beso ninguno podía siquiera hablar.

…¿Te acuerdas del primero...? Indefinible, cubrió tu faz de cárdenos sonrojos…

.

**…Trae, trae, trae tu sombrero floreado…****  
****…Tomaremos el sendero marcado en el mapa de tu padre…**

**.  
**

…Hay besos que en los labios dejan huellas, como un campo de sol entre dos hielos…

Shun respiraba notoriamente agitado, Hyoga no lograba enfocar con seguridad su mirada. Andrómeda no estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado, había sido tan íntimo.

¡Cómo había esperado por aquello!

Muchas veces había tratado de adivinar cómo sería y terminaba excitándose, pero esto no se podría comparar con ninguna cosa. Era ínfimamente mejor.

Como lo había disfrutado. La boca de Hyoga era dulce, con un ligero toque de licor. Era como una sustancia adictiva. Sintió como le hervía la sangre en el momento en que sus lenguas se juntaron, y sus labios moviéndose había sido una experiencia avasalladora.

Lástima que el rubio no sintiera nada por él.

Aunque ya llevaban un buen tiempo mirándose su corazón no había disminuido la velocidad.

…Hay besos problemáticos que encierran una clave que nadie ha descifrado…

-Yo…-Hyoga se movió rápidamente de su ubicación, y salió de inmediato por la puerta. Shun suspiró suponiendo que eso pasaría.

-Bueno, al menos le di uno- Shun contempló la ventana, el cielo parecía tener una claridad que antes no había distinguido. Antes de que se diera vuelta, el ruso estaba ingresando nuevamente a la habitación.

-Sabes, se me quedó mi reloj- el virgo mostró una sonrisa de complicidad en el instante en que las manos del ruso aprisionaban con maestría su mentón. Los labios del virgo se juntaron con los del rubio en un contacto mucho más apresurado.

-Supongo que tendré que ayudarte a buscarlo- la boca de Shun se movía lentamente, dejando que sus mejillas se tiñeran con un rubor suave.

-Supones bien- los labios de ambos se buscaron con ahínco antes de completar el contacto.

… Y en los espasmos de emoción terrible, llenaron sé de lágrimas tus ojos…

La lengua del virgo jugaba con la del cisne aumentando la presión. Sus manos rozaban el cabello experimentando con mayor fervor sus primeras emociones. Hyoga suspiraba cortadamente a medida que se besaban.

Ambas mejillas estaban cubiertas por un tinte carmín, y la temperatura de sus cuerpos se elevaba a cada segundo. Nunca una caricia les había resultada tan placentera, nunca un roce les había embriagado como éste. Definitivamente aquellos sentimientos no podían estar equivocados.

Sólo podían experimentar aquello dos personas que nacieron para amarse, y ellos seguirían cuidándose por el resto de sus vidas.

Hyoga bajó por el cuello del virgo saboreando un poco la carne, por su parte Shun le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja. Fue demasiado sutil…

-Te quiero para mí- murmuró el ruso besándolo con más fuerza. Shun sonrió, porque ahora su sueño no parecía imposible.

…Te suspendí en mis brazos… vibró un beso…

-Tonto- se mofó el peliverde. El rubio arqueó su ceja mostrándose interrogante. Shun acercó sus manos hasta la mejilla, la yema de su dedo índice recorrió la piel como si estuviera jugando con él. – Me tienes desde que nos vimos en la entrada del orfanato, sólo que no te habías dado cuenta-

… Hay besos que parecen azucenas por sublimes, ingenuos y por puros…

Hyoga escuchó como su corazón brincaba en el interior de su pecho.

.

**…Pues bésame…**

**.  
**

Las mejillas del virgo se encontraban un poco tibias, producto de las caricias que le brindaba el ruso con sus dedos morenos. Los ojos de ambos se habían encontrado, contactándose. La mirada esmeralda penetraba en el rubio de una forma casi atormentadora. Hyoga estaba seguro de que Shun podía leerle el pensamiento.

Supongamos que fuera así. Después de todo lo que estaba circulando por su sistema nervioso no era muy difícil de imaginar.

Hyoga le sonrió cariñosamente a medida que volvía a atacar aquellos labios.

…Hay besos que arrebatan los sentidos…

-Creo que ya estoy adquiriéndole el gusto-

-Ten en cuenta que sólo llevamos tres- dijo el peliverde lamiéndole gatunamente la carne de su boca. Hyoga sentía un escalofrío bastante placentero recorrerle el cuerpo. Shun sabía cómo colocarlo nervioso.

-Entonces tendré que descubrir hasta dónde podemos llegar-

-No te pases listillo-

-Por lo menos hasta que nos vengan a buscar- Hyoga mostró un brillo sarcástico, su sonrisa se había modificado a un gesto de superioridad que lo hacía verse más grande de lo que en realidad era. El virgo sintió como le palpitaba el corazón.- y para eso falta mucho-

Shun se lanzó rápidamente a la boca del rubio. Bebiendo de aquella agua que le curaba su sed.

Hyoga le correspondió con una ferocidad desbordada, aprisionándolo contra el escritorio. Las piernas del virgo quedaron a merced del ruso, ambas rozándose descuidadamente. Los dos percibían como se frotaban ambas telas, y se juntaban sus sexos.

Los besos de Hyoga se habían vuelto un poco agresivos y rápidos, mientras que el virgo los contrarrestaba con una precisión casi inimaginable. La lengua del peliverde jugaba profundamente en la boca del ruso. Hyoga percibía como su cuerpo se volvía más y más vulnerable con cada contacto que se profesaban.

La fuerza de las piernas de ambos fue disminuyendo. En cambio, la de sus brazos aumentaba.

…Besos de llama que en rastro impreso llevan los surcos de un amor vedado…

El cisne siguió recorriendo hasta el cuello, probando de a poco la carne. Lentamente fueron acercándose cada vez más. Sus rostros dejaban en evidencia todo lo que estaban percibiendo.

La cabeza del virgo fue descendiendo hasta que literalmente quedó posada en el suelo. El peso del cuerpo de Hyoga caía sobre el suyo propio.

Shun sentía las piernas de su cisne tocando las suyas, y como las manos morenas se escondían dentro de su cabellera.

Andrómeda dejó que sus brazos se guiaran más allá de los pectorales del cisne, afirmándose en el cuello. Así, la presión de sus labios se volvió más estimulante y provocativa.

La fricción de sus sexos lograba avivar el deseo que contenían, y que liberaban por medio de sus besos.

…Yo te enseñé a besar…

-Te quiero- murmuró el virgo a medida que se introducía en aquella boca bronceada. El rubio le sonreía correspondiéndole los sentimientos.

-Yo te amo Shun-

Shun creyó interiormente, que de alguna forma, debía de agradecerle a Shiryu.

-Yo también-

La lengua del ruso aumentaba la velocidad cuando encontraba a la del virgo. El calor que sentían les gustaba, dejándolos anonadados.

…Los besos fríos son de impasible corazón de roca…

.

**…Pues bésame...**

**.  
**

Hyoga acariciaba el cuello de Shun, el peliverde sólo se dejaba llevar por los impulsos que invadían a su cuerpo. Definitivamente, éste día no podría olvidarlo nunca.

Sentía como el corazón del ruso se conectaba con el suyo, y como iba volviéndose parte de él.

Cuando Hyoga detuvo el beso ambos quedaron mirándose. Ahora los ojos de ambos tenían un brillo distinto. Quizás, se habían complementado más de lo que pensaban.

-No creía que fueras tan tierno-

-Para que veas no más- contestó el rubio sonriéndole sarcásticamente. Le besó las mejillas cruzando los brazos sobre la camiseta verde marina.

-¿Y yo?- preguntó el virgo. -¿No te sorprendí en ningún aspecto?-

Hyoga dejó que su boca rozara la de Shun, lamiéndole la contextura de los labios.

-Eres demasiado impredecible- murmuró juntando sus rostros.- Todo lo que eres me llama la atención-

-Pero creo que hay algo que te atrae más de mí-

-¿Así? ¿Y se puede saber qué es?-

Shun cambió la posición de su cuerpo tomando como prisionero al rubio, sus labios atraparon a los del ruso devorándoselo con una insistencia inimaginable. La fuerza de su beso había penetrado dentro de Hyoga de una forma que jamás podría olvidar. Era como si le leyera los pensamientos, y le robara los sentidos.

…Yo te enseñé a besar con besos míos…

Su corazón había saltado por la impresión de recibir dentro de su boca la lengua de Shun, lentamente le fue correspondiendo.

-¿Y? ¿Eso no te sorprende?-

Hyoga no sabía cómo contestarle. Jamás en su vida había soñado con encontrar ése lado de picardía en Shun.

-Mucho- Shun le abrazó, aferrándose a la espalda. Su mirada se perdió en la ventana, contemplando una mariposa que volaba cerca de su habitación.

Quizás…ahora estaba listo para emprender también el vuelo, porque después de todo no existen imposibles.

Cerró sus ojos, deseando que ese momento nunca se terminara, y que durara para siempre.

…Inventados por mí, para tú boca…

.

**- Fin -**


End file.
